Stereo vision technology is to restore original three-dimensional shape information from two-dimensional shape information obtained in a scene image. It can be applied in many fields such as robot navigation and aerial survey, three-dimensional survey, pose detection and control in micro operating system.
Typically, stereo vision is realized by following procedures. Firstly, as shown in FIG. 1, a main camera A1 and a sub-camera A2 are used to capture target scene including foreground objects 1′ and background objects 2′ to obtain two object images. Then, the images are processed to match every pair of two image points in respective two object images corresponding to a same point in the pre-image. Subsequently, a parallax between the two image points can be obtained. Based on this parallax, a stereoscopic depth information of the object image obtained by the main camera A1 can be determined, and the three-dimensional shape information of the target scene can be reconstructed based on the stereoscopic depth information.